


Bad dream

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kate had a bad dream.





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sonho ruim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844070) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #057 - dream.

Kate fell, but Teyla grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up, then she woke up screaming.

“Kate, did something happen?” Teyla asked her alarmed, having just woke up.

“I thought… I was on the edge and Colonel Sheppard was there, he tried to stop you from saving me, but when I fell you grabbed me.” It was so clearly a dream now, but it had felt real.

“It was just a bad dream like the others had, you are safe now,” she said, hugging her soothingly.

“You are right.” Kate laid back down, relaxing. “I’m safe here with you.”


End file.
